President of Liberteria
The President of Liberteria is an office which acts as the head of government in the fictional nation of Liberteria. The President is elected at least every four months for a fixed-term. If a President gives up or is expelled from their office for some reason, their replacement may only serve for the remainder of this four month term before needing to be re-elected. Electing the President The President is an office which can be held by someone selected by a political party or is independent. The potential President must publicly declare their intention to run and provide a manifesto. Regular Election In a regular election, all parties and independent candidates are able to run for President. Parties may only select one candidate and they do not need to be the leader of the party. A regular election lasts for two-rounds, the first where the electorate vote on the initial pool of candidates. After the first-round, any candidates with 20% of the vote or more advance to the second-round. Should only one or no candidates get 20%+ of the vote, only the two most successful first round candidates advance to the second-round. Whoever gets the most votes in the second round wins. There is no second round if a first round candidate gets over half of the vote. Emergency Election An Emergency Election, one held if the incumbent President resigns or is removed via a vote-of-no-confidence or illegal activity, is ran the same way as a regular election. However, as well as the term being shorter, only those who have a seat in the Senate are eligible to run for the Presidency. Also, unlike a regular election, multiple candidates can run from the same party. Process for Removing a President Vote of No Confidence A vote of no confidence is a constitutional manoeuvre against the President which if successful removes them from office. A successful vote of no confidence requires: * A reason which is supported by the Supreme Court * 20 signatures from the House of Representatives * 5 signatures from the Senate If successful, the President is made to resign their office and Emergency Decree Two is declared, which creates a seven-day shutdown of congress and the holding of an emergency election. Resignation A President may also resign from their office. In this scenario they will either choose an interim President or decide to continue to hold the office until a new President is elected. An Emergency Election is called. Emergency Decree Four If a President is accused of breaking the rules, the Supreme Court launches an investigation into the crime. If the President is found guilty, the Supreme Court can then vote on their punishment, which could include triggering Emergency Decree Two. Voting out of Office Presidents need to run for re-election. If they are defeated, they will no longer be President. Powers of the President While the President's powers when voting on the constitution, rules and the 5th Judge are all equal to every one else's, when voting on laws the President's vote is worth four. The President takes the tenth seat in the Senate. List of Presidents Category:Governments Category:Officials